


Pravus Prince

by Vloriass_oftheDarkLords (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape Lives, vampire! Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Vloriass_oftheDarkLords
Summary: Severus is a vampire, and Harry Potter just happens to be dating the pravus.





	Pravus Prince

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was thinking about vampires in the Harry Potter universe when it dawned on me that the vampires in Vladimir Tod could fit into Harry Potter which lead me down a rabbit hole of crossover pairings and interactions.  
> So this is the name I'm going to use for all my Harry Potter- Chronicles of Vladimir Todd Crossover pieces.  
> Let me know if you want any other pieces in this universe, otherwise it'll just be a one-shot.
> 
> Severus's dark mark hides his Elysian mark

Snape finished putting his sunscreen on, catching sight of his dark mark that hid his Elysia mark and froze as the memory hit through his occulemency shields.

_“The Pravus has been confirmed. Apparently he controlled every vampire in his home town in some massive battle,” Snape’s contact whispered behind him. They didn’t make eye contact as he sat beside Snape in their agreed upon restaurant._

_“Hmm… How old is he?” Snape asked as he looked through the menu, sounding disinterested. Harry Potter had just defeated the dark lord even saying Snape’s life with a special bottle of blood, and now a new potential master was making himself known. It was almost as terrifying as finding out the dark lord was returning._

_“Eighteen. He just graduated,” His contact replied softly, and Snape’s heart skipped a beat. The Pravus was the same age as the wizard world savior. “He’s in America though. I thought you might be interested in a picture of him.”_

_A picture slid across the table, and Snape nodded. “Thanks.”_

_He slid the picture in his pocket. He could only hope that the Pravus’s range wouldn’t reach Hogwarts, at least not for another couple centuries. There was no way he could handle being under a new master so soon._

A noise startled him out of his Pravus worry. He quickly reconstructed his shields. Class would be starting soon. It wouldn’t do to focus on something he couldn’t change when he was going to be dealing with young dunderheads that weren’t old enough, in Severus’s opinion, to be making potions- learning all the basics and studying the instructions to common potions, sure. But he wasn’t in charge of the curriculum.

He pushed open the door, robes billowing out in a suitable fashion, just to find Harry bloody Potter straddling the Pravus’s lap in a profile view. Potter turned and winked at Snape the moment he stepped in the room and then proceeded to openly kiss the Pravus in the middle of Snape’s class. For a moment Snape just stared in pure shock. The Pravus’s hands moved dangerously low on Potter’s hips.

Snape snapped. “You’re not allowed in here. I have class.”

Potter pulled away with a smirk. “Careful. The Pravus is my boyfriend now, and he saved your life during the war. Wouldn’t be very grateful of you to just kick him out right now, would it?”

“What?” The word slip out before Snape processed it.

The Pravus gently kissed Potter’s neck and smiled sweetly at Snape that disarmed him. This was supposed to be the king of vampires and the master of muggles? He looked like a shy kid that could’ve been in Hufflepuff.

“My blood has a very powerful healing properties,” The Pravus informed him, and his hands slipped even lower on Potter’s hips to pretty much cup Potter’s arse. He took it back. The Pravus was bolder than he’d originally given credit.

 “Get out,” He tried to growl, but it came out as more a croak. He brandished his wand at them to reinforce his strangled voice, and the two boys ran out of the room, laughing.


End file.
